Stranger in my House
by cobrafantasies
Summary: Can the six friends and a new love survive a damaging accident?
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** Jen

**Author's Note:** This story was inspired from the episode of Full House where Michelle loses her memory.

**Disclaimer: ** Unfortunately, I do not own anything or any of the characters.

**A/N: **Can the six friends and a new love survive a damaging accident? Please review, thanks!

* * *

We stared at Joey lying in the hospital bed, sleeping.

"I can't believe this happened," Monica whispered. Our gloomy looks were plastered on our faces as his eyes began to open.

"Joey!" Phoebe smiled at him.

"Hey man, how are you?" Chandler inquired. All three of us girls took his hand to comfort him. He looked down at our hands in his with an odd expression.

"Fine?" he said uncomfortably. We all looked at each other.

"What's wrong, honey?" I asked.

"Who are you?"

Monica shakily let go of his hand.

"What?" her voice filled with worry. Chandler put his arm around her. The doctor came in then.

"Ah, look whose up," the doctor commented.

"Doctor, he doesn't recognize us, why can't he remember anything?" Monica panicked.

"What's happening?" Ross questioned him.

"This is normal. A hit to the head can cause memory loss, but it should be temporary," he informed us. He left after a brief check- up.

* * *

We stayed with him the whole day, only telling him very little. Mainly, his name, job, and family; the doctor told us not to force too much. At five, Ross and Phoebe had to stop by their work and Monica and Chandler went to dinner. I stayed in the room. I've never seen Joey so quiet, it was so strange. He began watching me like I was a stranger, which I guess I am now; to him.

"Do you feel any better?" I tried to break the silence.

"Yeah," he stated simply.

"So, um Chandler and Monica…" he said the names in a question.

"Yeah," I assured him they were the correct names.

"Are they together?"

"Yes."

"Are they in love?"

"Yes," I smiled at him and at the thought of my two friends in love. He nodded and looked down in thought.

"And uh Phoebe and Ross?"

"Phoebe's engaged to Mike and Ross is dating a girl named Charlie," I informed him.

"And what about you?" he asked.

"Uh, actually, _we _are dating."

He looked at me, unsure of how to respond.

"You're my girlfriend?" I nodded and walked over to his bedside. "But you're all like best friends?"

"Oh, we all are. You and I were friends first too… we still are," I told him.

"So, how did it happen?"

I thought back to the long and confusion trail of events that led to us.

"It's a long story," I said.

"I wish I could remember," he sighed sadly. His face struck me right away and I felt awful instantly. Now, I was wishing he could remember everything too. It wasn't even our new relationship, but our whole friendship was lost to him. I was battling burning tears now and I reached out and took his hand. He looked at me and shared a small smile, but it wasn't his. It wasn't the warm smile my friend Joey always gave me. Instead, it was almost a pity smile, a meaningless smile you give the old lady you're holding the door open for at the grocery store. I longed for the Joey I knew with his adoring smile and loving, carefree personality. I realized I was staring at a stranger too.


	2. Chapter 2

Joey was allowed to come home a few days later. All of us were there for him, but after a while it became pretty overwhelming. All of our attempts and stories were only creating heartache. It was affecting Chandler deeply.

"-and then we ran all the way back and finally picked up Ben. We left him on the bus! Don't you remember?" Chandler would try. Joey's eyebrows would knit together and he would think for a second.

"Who's Ben again?"

"My son!" Ross would cry.

"Okay, guys give him some space. We need to give it time," Monica would pull them away. It only left everyone depressed and exhausted.

Finally, I took Joey back to our apartment.

"Well, here it is our home," I said, watching him step forward slowly. I could read his thoughts… none of it was home to _him_.

"That's your room, straight ahead." His eyes held a blank stare.

"So, want any dessert?" I tried to search for any of the old Joey in him. He remained still for a few seconds and then turned.

"Sure," he said in a slightly jollier tone. I took out his favorite ice cream.

"That looks good," he said, eying the container.

"Your favorite," I smiled, scooping some into a bowl. When I finished I found that he was watching me again. I tried to smile at him, but he seemed misplaced in thought.

"What are you thinking?" I asked, handing him the bowl. He sat down on one of the bar stools. I leaned over the counter, across from him, waiting.

"I was thinking…" he began, "I wonder if I love her."

I stood still, observing his words. Both of us kept a steady gaze.

"Well, certainly as a friend," I attempted a response.

"Well, I bet I could… easily."

My eyes narrowed and I tried to figure him out.

"Why's that?" I wondered eagerly.

"It's just you're beautiful and so… sweet. I could see myself loving you."

I couldn't hold back a smile at his words any longer. He seemed nervous, watching me now. "What?" he asked shyly.

"It's just- you never used to talk that way. That open… about love."

Worry suddenly shown through his face and he looked like he was ready to take everything back. Something must have convinced him otherwise though, because he just awkwardly swallowed and then started on his ice cream. I bit my lip trying not to show how I was feeling. I took my turn in watching him now and realized how I missed every inch of him, everything that made him,_ him_. I grasped what I was feeling now. I didn't just miss him, I loved him too.


	3. Chapter 3

"Shh, Emma, please stop crying, shh, shh," I attempted not to wake Joey. Too late, he walked out of his room yawning and rubbing his eyes. He looked at Emma and me sitting on the floor.

"I didn't know you had a baby over night," he joked. I laughed mainly from happiness that that was the most Joey like things he's said for days now.

"No, this is my daughter," I told him.

"Oh," he said in surprise.

"Actually, Ross is the father."

His eyebrows raised and then he looked at me in confusion. I would have tried to explain further, but he walked over and sweetly introduced himself before I got a chance.

"Hello there, I'm Joey, and you are?" He made Emma smile immediately.

"Emma," I told him. Unexpectedly, my joy faded when I realized I just had to re-introduce my daughter to one of her favorite people. She started giggling as he playfully shook her small hand. I waited a little while longer, enjoying the moment, before getting up; with Emma in my arms.

"Well, I have to put her down for her nap," I said softly.

"Okay."

I could tell he watched me walk the whole way back to my room.

* * *

Emma stayed with us for the next few days. I was relieved to see she and Joey renewed their bond almost instantly. Luckily, Emma was too young to notice a change anyway.

When Ross picked her up, I was left alone with Joey. Normally, there would be no problem, but now it was like we had nothing to talk about. Nevertheless, I am happy he's beginning to act more like himself lately. Although, I am also surprised at him, memory or not he's still Joey and he hasn't tried to make one move on me; even though he knows we're together. I didn't want to rush things, so I've been keeping patient.

The thing is, I can't _not _attempt to start up some kind of conversation with him because if not he sits there trying to remember anything. And when he has no luck at all, his face shows this hurt look I can't take. Then, my mind wanders about everything he can't think of and I want to cry. So, basically, I need to keep both us distracted.

He was sitting on the yellow couch and I walked over to him.

"Can you just tell me?"

"What?" I asked.

"Tell me stories. I don't care if I have no idea what you're talking about. I hate knowing nothing," he pleaded. I gave in the second he asked, but I hesitated knowing it would be difficult for me. I nodded and sat down beside him.

"Well, the first time I met you, I had just run out on my own wedding and then… you hit on me." I smiled after seeing his reaction which made his uncomfortable feeling ease up.

"Okay," he said, indicating to move on to something else.

"I knew Monica, Ross, and Chandler from High School, but I was skeptical about you and Phoebe; at first," I explained. "But I remember when I knew you were a good guy." He was listening intently, I went on.

"Phoebe just got dumped by some guy and came in crying. Whatever Monica and I would try to tell her, wouldn't help. Eventually, she went over to your apartment. Later, we went to check up on her. I don't know what you said to her, but you two were on the couch, her head was leaning on your shoulder. She had tears stained on her cheeks, but she was smiling and laughing." I stopped, letting him observe the story and remembering it myself. Then, I added, "I never told you that."

"If I could tell you what I said, I would," he told me.

"Doesn't matter, I know you, I know how sweet you are _now_."

He smiled at me, the smile I loved, and I returned it.

"So, who made the first move?" he questioned me.

"Well, you confessed you loved me." I paused, watching his eyes widen.

"Then, I turned you down," I looked away, but I knew he didn't understand how that made sense. "Then, a year later, I just developed feelings for you too and we got together." He understood now, but didn't respond in any way. We sat there silently.

"Want to know what our first kiss was like?" I whispered. A flash of nervousness crossed his face before he replied, "Okay."

"It was romantic. You knocked on my hotel door, in Barbados, and didn't say a word. Then you held onto me and kissed me."

His face didn't say much, but I figured he was holding back on his next move, so I continued.

"It was a soft kiss, the first one, a gentle kiss that stole my breath with it. Then, you caressed my face and kissed me again. This time, a demanding, more powerful kiss."

"Am I a good kisser?" he smirked.

I nodded, "Oh yeah." I said it under my breath. I felt his knee bump into mine and realized how close we were sitting. He was staring at me carefully, I felt myself getting lost in his eyes. The coffee brown color in them was a darker shade and was so focused on me, I Knew what he was debating. I was expecting more time to pass, but then he breathed, "Are you?" and immediately leaned in and grazed my lips with his.

They were just as soft as I remembered. Before I knew it he was kissing me for real. I was glad he wasn't holding back, but I wasn't prepared when he took his lips away. I was still basking at the feel of them again, when I opened my eyes to see he had stopped.

"Yep, you're a good kisser too," He shook his head, taking in an elongated breath. I bit my lip, as to not let my delight out. He was just more and more himself lately, I almost forgot this is the only kiss he could now remember.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, I returned home from a long day of work. The message machine light was blinking. I played the message.

"Hey, Joey, it's Holly," a seductive voice spoke through the machine. Who was Holly? "I know it's been a while, well, actually…only a few weeks. I just can't stop thinking about that night. It was just so…incredible. I think we owe it to ourselves to get together again. At least, _I_ would _love_ to see you again and see where things lead; I _hope_ they lead to something like that night, – okay call me."

The message ended and I stood still, not moving. Soon, I couldn't breathe very well and had to sit down. I stumbled onto one of the lounge chairs. Joey walked in.

"Hey," he greeted me casually. When he got a better look at me he stopped. "What- What's wrong?" I didn't reply. "Rachel, what's going on?" He walked over to me. I looked up at him as anger filled my face.

"Holly called," I muttered.

"Who's Holly?"

"Oh, you don't remember, well I guess you have no recollection of your _amazing_ night together either!"

He shook his head.

"I-I don't know."

"If you cheated on me or not?" I yelled. I stormed over to the machine, pressed the button and then left; leaving Joey to listen to the message. I ran across the hall to Monica. Immediately, tears began running down my cheeks.

"Rachel…sweetie, what's-" Monica began and then just threw her arms around me when she realized I wouldn't be able to answer. I cried into her shoulder.

"Joey-Joey- cheated on me!" I sobbed.

"No, no, he wouldn't…he couldn't have. Did he really?" Monica tried.

"I don't know, he doesn't remember!"

* * *

After staying almost all night at Monica's, I went back to the apartment. Very quickly, I found Joey was not there. I couldn't believe this, we just got into a fight, it's midnight, and he's not even home! Now, I was furious. Is he avoiding me, he's not even going to talk about it!

Finally, after a half an hour Joey returned. I was sitting on the couch, still steaming about the whole situation. He took off his coat and hesitantly walked over. My arms crossed my chest and I looked away.

"Rachel, I… found Holly," he said. I remained silent. "She's some wardrobe lady from work. I talked to her and she told me she lied, it never happened."

I shook my head.

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because I'm telling the truth, she told me, she admitted it to me! She said that she just liked me and that's why she made it up." He spoke with a hopeless tone as I didn't even flinch.

"Rachel, please…" he said and sat down next to me. I turned the other way.

"Okay, I'll call her… I'll make her tell you." He jumped up and ran to the phone. He took out a piece of paper from his pocket, where he must have written down her number. He dialed the number.

"Hello, Holly? – Hey it's Joey. –Yeah, listen could you tell my girlfriend what you told me. Yeah, just hold…hold on," he said while waving me over. He mouthed please to me and I gave in. I slowly walked over and took the phone.

"Hello," I spoke bluntly. At first, Holly wasn't saying too much and so my face stayed vacant. Until, she decided she wasn't too fond of me. My mouth dropped at her words. I couldn't believe what she was saying to me.

"You…bitch! You know what, fine, do what you want with him! See if I care!" I slammed the phone down to hang it up.

"Liar!" I screamed at Joey and ran into my room. My eyes filled with water and I buried my face in my pillow.

* * *

An hour later, I heard knocking at my door.

"Go away," I muffled through dried tears on my pillow.

"Rachel," he whispered against the door. His voice was so broken it made the bottom of my heart sink. "Can I come in?" he asked. I tried not to answer, but I felt too bad.

"Fine," I sighed. He opened the door and sat on the edge of my bed.

"I'm sorry. I can't even tell you if I cheated, but I would hate myself if I did. I wish I could know, but I hope you know...at least _now_, I would _never_ do anything to hurt you." He breathed softly. "But Holly did tell me it didn't happen, you have to believe me or at least - let me show you."

"How are you gonna do that?"

"I'll… invite her over and make her say it again."

I thought about it for a second.

"Joey why would she do that, she's not interested in proving anything to me, all she wants is you. You should have heard the stuff she said to me on the phone; she doesn't want to be anywhere near me."

"Then, you'll hide!"

"Hide? Come on Joey, that ridiculous."

"No, you'll just stay in your room and I'll tell her you're not here. It can work; you have to let me try!"

I took a deep breath.

"Come on, who would it hurt?" He said squeezing my leg playfully. I let out a frustrated moan.

"Come on…" He said playing with my leg in a faster motion that made me start to chuckle.

"Okay, okay –stop that." I said and then smiled at his boyish grin.


	5. Chapter 5

A knock finally came at the door. I felt like a creeper, hiding behind the slightly ajar door. It was night so, with the lights off, only darkness was visible through the crack of my bedroom door.

Joey opened the front door, a short woman with wavy, blond hair stood on the other side. It was more than obvious her revealing dress and push up bra was meant to show off her tight body.

"Hey Holly," Joey let her in and closed the door behind her. He barely had to time to turn back around before Holly cornered him against the door.

"Hey sexy," she purred and let her hands roam all over his chest.

"Uh- Holly, listen…" he slipped away from her. She walked close behind him. He was briefly taken aback when he faced her again, not expecting the limited space between them.

"I'm just so glad you agreed to see me again," she told him.

"Yeah, well, I wanted to talk to you," he tried, but her eyes were running up and down him. Then, she let her fingers trickle down his shirt.

"So, if you liked me then why-"

Her hands reached his waist and he grabbed them before she could continue further. "Then, why didn't you just talk to me or ask me out like a normal person?"

"What's the fun in that?" Holly smiled. "And it worked, didn't it?" she added.

"Oh, well, no; I have a girlfriend."

"Ugg why waste your time with her, I'll let you do _whatever _you want. I just want…to make you happy," she tugged at his hands to let hers free. He wouldn't budge, not trusting her.

"No, I want to be with my girlfriend and besides how can I trust you if I know you make up crazy lies. Like saying we spent a night together-that didn't happen, right?"

Suddenly, her expression became still and her eyes narrowed. Joey let go of her wrists nervously.

"Is she here?"

"What? No, she's at work," his voice stayed completely composed. "Why would she be here if I invited you over?" I watched as she said nothing at first. She glanced over at the bedroom doors. I quietly stepped back although I knew she couldn't see me. I felt my heart beating faster at the thought of her raiding in here. She looked back at Joey with a smile.

"You're right, I'm sorry I accused you. Now, where were we?" She asked as she moved closer to him again. He backed up hesitantly.

"W-Wait, I was just wondering…um…" he began.

"What, did you have something_ interesting _in mind?" Holly's face filled with excitement.

"I was just- how did you think of that?" I could tell he wasn't really sure how to say anything without having Holly think he was trying to get her to admit something.

"What?"

Joey just gave her a look of 'you know'. She got the hint. "Oh, the message? I don't know I just thought 'man, I bet a night with him would be good!' and then figured I would share that thought with you."

"Well, you certainly have an imagination," he replied.

"You know, I can bring that imagination to the bedroom…if you want to try a few things out." Those must be her sexiest faces and most complimenting poses. Joey took a moment to answer, contemplating a decent response.

"Yeah so, uh, you did make it up? It's just that I haven't been remembering things too well and I only want to make sure that if anything happens- I want to know it's our… _first_ time." I wasn't sure if he was smiling or not, but his tone entailed some sort of grin. Her face matched a content smile, she must be thrilled at his imply of things leading somewhere.

"Yes, nothing ever happened with us, but I want them to." She finally admitted. He looked at her before saying, "I can't." Her face dropped with displeasure.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I have a girlfriend and nothing is going to happen with us. I'd like you to leave." I couldn't help but smile at my boyfriend kicking out another girl because of me.

"But I thought-"

"You thought wrong, I just needed to be certain and now that I am it's time for you to go." He said and walked to the door to show her the way out. She looked at him in disgust as he held the door open for her departure.

"Fine! Who the hell cares? Goodbye Joey." She shoved her way past him and left. I came out of my room and went up to him as he happily shut the door. I put my arms around him and he warmly completely the embrace.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. His hand softly stroked my back. He nuzzled his cheek against my neck.

"I know now," he said without leaving our snuggled hug. "I love you."

I took in a breath of both relief and joy.

"I love you," I responded.

He slowly broke our embrace and looked at me with sincerity in his eyes. His smile was relaxed. Something shortly entered his mind and he looked at me differently now.

"What?" I asked.

"I- what was our first time like?"

I felt my toes tingle merely at the thought of us together. I was slightly embarrassed to tell him, but what was I going to do, lie?

"We… never had our first time."

He looked unexpectedly at me. He bit his lip back thinking about what I revealed to him.

"Really?"

I nodded simply at him.

"Did we want to?"

I nodded more enthusiastically this time. He grinned at me.

"What stopped us?" He said and let his fingers lightly skim down my arm. My breath shuddered slightly at his soft touch.

"Nonsense – stupid things," I said.

"Nothing's stopping us now," his eyes burned into mine.

"No, there's not," I barely got the words out before his lips were on mine. I never got tired of his lips. He was slowly kissing me deeply, allowing me to take in the feel of his luscious lips completely. I slipped my tongue into his mouth and the feeling heated my skin. His tongue explored my mine eagerly. His hands were searching for the rim of my shirt. When he found it, he slipped his hands under and imprinted my heated skin with his fingertips. My hands found the buckle of his belt and quickly began unbuckling it. Then, I tugged at the belt causing him to bump up against me as I forcefully pulled it off.

"Maybe we should go to my room," he breathed, abruptly breaking the kiss. I nodded while catching my breath as well. He took my hand and led me to his room. He shut the door as I sat on the end of his bed. He wasted no time in leaning over me to taste my lips again. His weight over me made me fall back onto his bed. He followed me and rested on top of me. I could only hear my heartbeat in my ear and wondered if he could tell how aroused I was at this point. Not a lot of time passed before we were both left in only our undergarments. I lifted up his undershirt, interrupting him from biting my neck. I flung the shirt to the side and then took my time to admire his chest. I let my hands roughly travel over it as he stared down at me. I could feel his excitement against me and was anticipating the same thing. We understood each other at the same time and he moved away to slide my underwear off, removing his right after. Then, he sunk onto me in one fluid motion. I took in a sharp breath at the feeling and then he decides to suck on my neck which intensifies everything. He started to move slowly. I felt my body trembling; I could hear his breath by my ear. A small groan rippled from the back of his throat and he picked up the pace. I tug my nails into his back as I heard a pleasured moan and realized it was me this time. Soon, he was going at it hard and fast and I wrapped my legs around him, pulling him even closer, even tighter. This made him moan my name which led to me panting in ecstasy. Until, he thrusts into me and a scream escaped from me. Waves of pleasure were shooting through me. He thrusts once more, releasing a echoing moan from him. He stopped and let his body fall on top of mine in exhaustion. Our hearts were racing and we were breathlessly trying to calm down from both our highs. He lifted himself off of me and rolled next to me. I freed a drawn out breath of satisfaction.

"Wow," he laughed affectionately.

"Yeah," I chuckled as well.

"I'm glad we finally got around to that," he joked.

I smirked at him after I leaned on my side to face him. I ran my hand through his ruffled hair and watched him still breathing deeper.

"I think we should get around to that a _lot_ more!" I laughed and he rolled me over in another scorching kiss to show his agreement.


End file.
